


A Favorite Snack

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana is feeling down lately, and Angela attempts to help cheer her up by getting one of her favorite snacks… within reason of course.





	A Favorite Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TahTheTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/gifts).



> Another sweet little prompt! This time for HanaMercy fluff, with added favorite plot development of mine. Just a little bit of fluff that I hope you all like. 
> 
> "This is your favorite, right?"

The bag Angela carried with her shifted as she walked down the hallway back to her quarters. She was a little embarrassed, sure, making her way all the way out to town just to search high and low for a particular food item that just so happened to be a favorite of her lover. It was much harder to find the simple, cheap food item than Angela had anticipated, despite how common they seemed elsewhere. Not only did the long time away from the base embarrass her, but the process of checking out did as well. Not that anything went wrong, it just felt strange buying something like this on her own as if it was for herself. 

She pulled out her ID card, letting it scan against the keypad and taking in some form of relief as her door opened, warm air contrasting from the cool corridor. The apartment like living space was void of Hana’s presence in the living room. The television was even off, not even playing the title screen to a video game. 

Angela sighed, but still held a faint smile of consideration and care on her face. The absence simply meant Hana was in bed. She set her bag on the ground and took off her coat, hanging it on the wall before taking the bag and moving to the bedroom with it. Peering inside, her suspicions were confirmed, with a scrunched up lump of a young woman lying in bed, room dark as could be, with a screen faintly lighting up her face. 

The smile on Angela’s face almost couldn’t be wider. “Liebe, I’m back. I got what you asked for.” 

There wasn’t a verbal response, but the light of a screen moved and Hana’s face was no longer obscured. She put down the handheld console and turned the bedside lamp on. From there, Angela could see clearly that Hana’s prosthetic was on the nightstand, and she had been playing her game one-handedly. Angela tilted her head to the side but still had that smile. When she was by the bed she sat at the foot of it, offering the bag out to Hana. “How are you feeling?” 

She hummed, not yet reaching for the bag and instead of grabbing her prosthetic from the nightstand. “Tired… I still can't sleep.” She muttered, clicking it into place and activating the latches. “Not even with... Those stupid sleeping pills you made me take.” 

“Well, it wasn’t a very high dosage,” Angela responded, scooting up on the foot more. “Merely to see how you’d react to it. Not very well it seems.” 

Hana shook her head, confirming Angela’s statement as she finally took the bag. “What’s this, Angie?” 

Her smile brightened a little. “Well, I recall you having nibbled on snacks before, and this seemed to be something you had in your hands a lot at the start of your time in Overwatch.” Angela explained. 

Watching on, the expression on Hana’s face changed, she appeared rather happy with her condition. She pulled out a package of ramen, one of several in the bag. Her face was practically lit up in a grand display, her eyes wide as could be. “Angela! You got me ramen?” 

“This is your favorite, right?” Angela asked. “I don't have an eidetic memory, but, I’m positive I found the right kind you like to eat.” 

Hana’s eyes flickered from the package cover to Angela, a smile growing slowly on her features. “Yeah, down to a T. you even found the right flavor too. Thanks, Angela.” 

She nodded, bending over and planting a kiss on Hana’s forehead. “Want me to make it for you while you stay in bed?” 

“I mean. You can make one if you want.” She said before she set out to work, cracking and breaking up the pieces inside the package she held in her hand. “It’s really nice to just. Break it up and eat it dry sometimes.” She explained before opening it up, pulling out the flavor packet and dumping some in. 

Angela herself found some amusement at the whole thing, merely chuckling. “Well, two of these is going to be far too much salt, even for you. Maybe we’ll make it later.” Angela grabbed the bag, setting it back down on the floor while Hana started munching on the pieces of ramen. She kicked off her clogs and made her way to the other side of the bed, climbing up on it and laying next to Hana. “What have you been up to today, Liebe?” 

Hana remained silent for a few crunches before she picked up her phone with her left hand, bringing it over for Angela to see. “I was reading one of your medical journals this morning. Well, rereading it I guess. How nanites affect the body when applied as a cream, you remember it right?” 

Angela took the phone to glance over her own article, smiling at the text as she scrolled by it. “Yes. I remember it very well. I always keep some on me for anyone who may need it. It’s in my lab coat.” She explained. 

She nodded, threw another piece into her mouth, then picked up her handheld. “I was playing one of the really old Pokemon games again. I was bored so I reset it, I’m halfway to the second gym now, just trying to level them up in Eterna Forest before i get any farther. I don't want the partner to leave and have to make long trips to the pokemon center before I can heal them.” 

Now, Angela had a fair grasp of the game from how often Hana liked to play on her down days. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she examined the slightly cloudy presence around the forest area she seemed to be in. “Wouldn’t it be easier to buy… potions and what not for them?” 

That got a bigger grin on Hana’s face than Angela expected. “Buying potions is for nerds. I’m saving my money for better balls. I need a lot of Dusk Balls so I don't have to waste my Master Ball on the legendary pokemon at the end. It’s the best strategy, really.” 

They shared a bit of a laugh together and over time Angela slowly nestled her way next to Hana, looking on at the small screen and watching as Hana played through leveling her creatures up, munching on her new snack of salted ramen. At some point in time, idly watching, Angela had also reached into the small package, picking out a tiny piece to nibble on. Her face turned a bit sour at first, completely forgetting that the package was practically nothing but salt. 

Hana looked at her from the side and once she realized what happened, she started laughing, a much lighter laugh than in the past few days. “Did you really eat it and forget what it was?” 

Angela merely nodded and Hana continued to laugh. “Angie, you dork” She laughed, bringing a hand to hug Angela around her shoulders and keep her close. “You get used to it.” 

“Says you, Liebe. I need water…”

**Author's Note:**

> Small fluff, nothing major, can be taken at any point of time really. Can be attached to Valks Game or not. I like the missing arm line a lot. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Thank you for the prompt Tah!


End file.
